thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/TDRPW Kombat Fatalities List
Hello all. This is Rocky here. And I just wanted to tell you guys the fatalities for every playable fighter in TDRPW Kombat, which is a video game that will be coming out... Never! So yeah, everyone has two fatalities each. Enjoy! Toast First Fatality: "Toasty!" - Toast burns his opponent up to a crisp, like a piece of toasted bread. Second Fatality: "I Can Believe It's Actually Butter" - Toast pours a tank full of hot, steaming butter all over his opponent, causing them to melt. Chwiis First Fatality: "The Almighty Shaft" - Chwiis pulls out his ridiculously large shaft and shows it to his opponent, causing them to get extremely overwhelmed to the point where their head literally explodes. Second Fatality: "I Did Nazi That Coming" - Chwiis shoves his opponent into a gas chamber and gasses them to death. Heo First Fatality: "The Holy One" - Heo ties his opponent up to a chair and forces them to sit through a 3-hour Bible studying class taught by him, boring them to death. Second Fatality: "Two-Dollar Death Wish" - Heo offers his opponent some DQ, and they slowly accept it. But as they begin to approach Heo to grab the DQ, Heo bans them, and then yells "CURB STOMP!". In the female version, when Heo offers his opponent the DQ, they instead commit suicide. Dark First Fatality: "Too Max Goof For That" - Instead of killing his opponent, Dark spares them and offers to give them a handshake as a truce, his opponent carefully accepts, Dark gives them a Trollface as the Mexican Mafia pops out of nowhere and shoots the shit out of Dark's opponent. Dark then puts on his sunglasses, looks at the camera, and says "I'm too Max Goof for a truce." Second Fatality: "The Pimp Slap of Death" - Dark puts on a white glove with his opponent's name written on it, walks up to them, and pimp slaps them so hard, they die instantly. Aqua First Fatality: "Kentucky Fried" - Aqua fries his opponent up to a crisp like a piece of KFC, then takes a selfie with their lifeless burnt corpse and posts it on Instagram. Surprisingly, the post gets over 1 billion likes. Second Fatality: "Big Brother Eviction" - Instead of finishing his opponent off, Aqua blows a whistle, as Julie Chen comes out of nowhere to tell his opponent "(Insert Name Here), you have been evicted from TDRPW Kombat" as Aqua's opponent looks on a bit confused, a giant missile drops straight onto them, blowing them up. JRO First Fatality: "Dinner Time" - JRO eats his opponent whole. Second Fatality: "1,000 Tons!" - JRO sits on his opponent, smashing them, then he gets out a Pokeball and captures them inside of it. Grass First Fatality: "Staring Contest" - Grass stares at his opponent without blanking for 10 minutes straight, causing their eyes and brain to slowly melt inside of their head. Second Fatality: "The Rise of Boograssi" - Grass grabs his opponent and powerbombs them all the way to Hell. He then puts on his sunglasses and yells "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-GRASSI!!!" RJ First Fatality: "Survivor Beatdown" - RJ ties his opponent up to a chair and forces them to watch the entitre season on Survivor: Redemption Island. Second Fatality: "#Blindside!" - RJ talks shit to his opponent, causing them to get angry and run towards him, but just as they get really close, he pulls out an immunity idol, causing them to disintegrate. Fiz First Fatality: "4:20 Torture" - Fiz shrinks his opponent, rolls them up into a joint, and smokes them. Second Fatality: "Twerk-Or-Treat!" - Fiz shakes his ass at his opponent, turning them inside out. Rocky First Fatality: "Rockpublican Rules" - Rocky gets out a shotgun and blasts his opponent to death like as if they're an illegal immigrant and he's Donald Trump. Second Fatality: "Tyrannosaurus Sex Machine" - Rocky transforms his opponent into one of his favorite pornstars or cartoon/video game chicks, and anally destroys them to death. GO First Fatality: "For Allah" - GO takes his shirt off to reveal he's wearing a C4 bomb vest, it then goes off, blowing up not only himself as well as his opponent, but the whole planet. Second Fatality: "WE RP NOW!" - GO gets out a tablet and uses it to God and turn himself into a giant truck. He then runs over his opponent and drives off fast into the sunset. Milk First Fatality: "Let the Chaos Begin" - Milk transforms himself into a delicious looking milkshake. His opponent, not caring about what happened to Milk, decides to pick it up and start drinking it, only for the milkshake to blow up in their face. Second Fatality: "Made In TRD" - Milk makes a signal that calls out all of his TRD buddies, as they stomp the shit out of his opponent. Category:Blog posts